Ultraviolet (UV) light can be used to treat a multitude of medical problems, including for example bacterial, viral and fungal infections, poisoning, fatigue, Alzheimer's disease, allergies and asthma, rheumatic diseases and arthritis, diabetes, hepatitis, and cancer. The treatment relates to the fact that UV light tends to sterilize the blood and act as an antibiotic.
In UV light therapy, a treatment provider generally illuminates the patient's skin or blood. If the UV light is applied to the skin it is typically provided to the patient's skin either with a wrap or lamp. Applying. the UV light directly to a patient's blood supply is known as photoluminescence or UV blood illumination (UBI). UV blood illumination increases oxygen, destroys toxins and boosts the immune system. In prior art UBI, a small amount of blood is drawn from the patient, up to about 250 cc. The body has about 5.6 L of blood. The blood that is drawn travels through a cuvette or glass chamber. The blood is repeatedly illuminated with UV light and then returned to the body. The process is repeated, typically a day or several days later. These treatments are time consuming, and require regular trips to a medical facility. In addition, trained personal must be available to provide the treatments.
There is a need for alternative treatment methods and apparatus that is adapted for various different therapies and treatments.